Minutes Left
by Beta Blocker
Summary: "Dua hal saja, Chim. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf dan kau berjanji." [BTS - MinYoon - BL Jimin x Yoongi]


_12 November 2015_

"Shit!"

Jimin berucap dengan volume suara yang sangat kecil, berjaga-jaga agar lelaki mungil yang tengah sibuk dengan ensiklopedia tebal di sana tidak mendengar umpatannya.

" _Jimin, berbicaralah yang sopan. Hyung tidak suka kau mengumpat, mengerti?"_

Pemuda itu melepas sandal rumahnya cepat, kemudian memijat pelan jemari kakinya yang ngilu akibat tertimpa buku tebal saat tangannya berusaha merapikannya sesuai abjad.

Jimin terlalu sibuk membungkuk hingga tak menyadari sepasang roda mendekat dan memposisikan diri tepat di sebelahnya.

"Aku mendengar suara benda jatuh, Chim." Suaranya terdengar lemah, dan amat sangat lirih.

"Bukumu jatuh saat aku merapikannya," Berdiri tegak lalu menujukkan sebuah buku dengan tebal kurang lebih tujuh ratus halaman itu kepadanya. "Maaf jika aku mengganggumu, Hyung."

Yoongi, pemuda sepucat mayat itu menandai bacaannya dengan menekuk salah satu ujung halaman menjadi bentuk segitiga yang agak besar –ia bilang agar lebih cepat ditemukan, kemudian menutupnya dengan gerakan lambat sebelum menyerahkannya pada Jimin.

"Tidak apa-apa _kok._ Harusnya kau lebih mengkhawatirkan kakimu, apa itu sakit sekali, hm?"

"Tidak, sebentar lagi nyerinya akan hilang dengan sendirinya, Hyung. Jangan terlalu mencemaskanku, OK?" Jimin memakai kembali sandalnya dan melanjutkan kegiatan merapikan buku-buku Yoongi.

Yoongi tertegun, kedua matanya mulai berair saat mengamati pemuda yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya itu. Fisiknya melemah, napasnya memang berat dan putus-putus, namun isi kepalanya tetap utuh dengan jutaan memori yang tertanam di sana.

Jimin telah berkorban terlalu banyak, menanggung resiko dan akibat buruk karena mencintai seorang penyakitan seperti dirinya. Perasaan, materi, waktu, semuanya.

Yoongi hanya _terlalu_ mencintai Jimin hingga ia takkan bisa membuatnya menderita lebih jauh.

"Nah, selesai." Jimin tersenyum simpul kemudian mendekati kursi roda yang diduduki Yoongi, mengecup keningnya sebentar lalu berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana harimu saat aku bekerja hari ini, Hyung, menyenangkan?" Tangannya terampil membenarkan syal yang dipasang asal-asalan oleh Yoongi sendiri.

" _Uhuh,_ " Yoongi terkikik geli dengan suara kecil melengking yang mengerikan saat tangan kekasihnya tak sengaja menyenggol area sensitif di lehernya dan membuatnya kegelian. "Seperti biasa, aku membuat kamar ini berantakan dengan buku-bukuku, menulis buku harian dan bermain bersama Jungkook dan Taehyung." Yoongi beberapa kali terbatuk sehingga membuat kalimatnya putus-putus, dan Jimin menggenggam erat jemarinya, menguatkan.

"Pantas saja kau terlihat kepayahan, mereka berdua pasti sangat mengganggu." Jimin berucap jenaka dengan mata menyipit ceria. Bohong sekali jika sepasang kekasih sahabat mereka itu menggangu, karena Jimin-lah yang meminta mereka untuk sementara menjaga Yoongi selama ia menjalani pemotretan hari ini.

"Lihat," Tangan Yoongi yang semula hanya tergeletak lemah di atas pahanya naik untuk menyentuh _beanie_ merah menyala yang terpasang apik pada kepalanya. "Jungkook memberi ini padaku, anak itu juga mendandaniku agar terlihat lebih tampan dan _manusiawi._ "

Jimin kembali tersenyum meski nyatanya hatinya berdenyut sakit, sekuat tenaga ia menahan air mata dan menggantinya dengan senyuman menenangkan di depan Yoongi. Jimin hanya seorang pemuda munafik yang mati-matian terlihat tegar namun hatinya rapuh dan siap pecah kapan saja. "Kau ini sudah ditakdirkan tampan, jadi mau pakai apa saja tetap tampan."

Yoongi tersenyum lemah. "Terima kasih."

Yoongi dalam hati sebenarnya tak kalah hancur. Apa yang bisa dilihat dari seorang lelaki penyakitan seperti dia?

Sweater tebal dan syal adalah _style_ nya sehari-hari, menutupi tubuhnya yang sangat kurus seperti mayat hidup. Segala aktivitasnya dilakukan di atas sebuah kursi roda yang bahkan ia sendiri tak cukup kuat menjalankannya. Yoongi _selalu_ butuh Jimin dalam setiap aktivitasnya. Kepalanya botak dengan hanya menyisakan dua tiga rambut kecil yang mengerikan, giginya ikut merenggang karena efek rangkaian program _chemotherapy_ yang harus ia jalani beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

Dan oh, jangan lupakan lubang menganga pada lehernya yang tertutupi _masker tracheostomy_ yang membuatnya sempurna terlihat seperti _monster._

Lubang itu ia dapatkan saat tiga bulan lalu, ia _anfal_ dengan nyeri hebat di dada. Jimin yang panik segera membawanya ke unit gawat darurat dan di sana ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Dokter berkali-kali melakukan _USG_ dan _MRI,_ hasilnya tetap saja sama, kanker yang menggerogoti paru-paru Yoongi telah _bermetastase_ pada liver dan otak.

Yoongi koma selama sebulan penuh, paru-parunya terinfeksi parah dan akhirnya terserang _pneumonia._ Jimin akhirnya menyetujui tindakan pelubangan pada leher agar Yoongi tak lagi kesulitan bernapas.

Waktu itu Jimin begitu hancur, ia sama sekali belum siap jika hal terburuk terjadi, ia belum siap kehilangan separuh jiwanya. Jika Yoongi mati, maka Jimin juga mati, karena lelaki itu membawa juga sumber kehidupan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Saat Yoongi mulai menggerakkan jari pada hari minggu pagi yang cerah di bulan Juli, pemuda itu seperti menemukan harapan dan semangat baru. Jimin telah bersumpah seumur hidupnya untuk terus menjaga Yoongi, meski ia harus mengurangi jadwal kerjanya sebagai model, menjadi orang pertama yang merawat lelaki itu saat ia mengeluh nyeri dada, memandikan dan membersihkan sisa buang airnya setiap hari, menjadi alarm bernyawa yang tak pernah lupa jam-jam di mana Yoongi harus menelan _Codein dan Acetaminophen_ sebagai pengobatan _paliatif_ nya.

Secara tiba-tiba Yoongi memegang erat syalnya dan menunduk.

"Skala berapa, Hyung?"

"Empat."

Jimin sudah terbiasa dengan nyeri yang mendadak menyerang Yoongi, ia berusaha agar tidak panik dan memeriksa skala nyeri yang di alami kekasihnya. Ia hafal dengan obat-obatan apa yang harus diberikan sesuai skala, tangannya terampil meracik sendiri dan dengan lembut meminumkannya pada Yoongi.

"Sudah larut, kau pasti sangat lelah." Yoongi hanya mengangguk lemah dan diam saja saat Jimin mulai mengangkat tubuh ringkihnya menuju tempat tidur. Pemuda itu membantunya mencari posisi nyaman sebelum ia merebahkan sendiri tubuhnya yang letih di sebelah Yoongi.

"Nah, mari kita tidur." Jimin mengangkat sebentar kepala Yoongi untuk ia letakkan pada lengan kekarnya, tangan yang lain meraih pinggang sempit nan kurus kekasihnya untuk ia peluk sampai pagi.

"Chim."

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu." Yoongi berbisik di telinga Jimin.

"Besok saja, Hyung. Sebaiknya kau tidur."

"Tidak, harus malam ini," Yoongi meminta Jimin untuk tidak berkomentar dengan tatapan mata sendunya, dan akhirnya pemuda itu harus mengalah karena memang ia tak punya pilihan lain.

"Dua hal, aku ingin meminta maaf dan kau harus berjanji." Yoongi berujar masih dengan berbisik.

"Aku minta maaf, karena aku, kau telah menderita dan berkorban terlalu banyak."

"Dimaafkan."

"Aku minta maaf, karena aku, kau harus mengurangi jadwal modellingmu dan membuat karirmu merosot."

"Dimaafkan."

"Aku minta maaf, karena aku, kita tidak bisa mewujudkan impian untuk mempunyai kastil besar yang indah di pinggir pantai."

"Dimaafkan." Jimin mulai terbata, mati-matian menahan suaranya yang tersedu karena air mata mulai membanjiri kedua kelopak matanya.

"Aku minta kau berjanji untuk selalu bahagia, apapun yang terjadi. Aku tidak mau senyum secerah matahari itu hilang dari wajahmu."

"Y–ya, a–ku berjanji." Meskipun Jimin tahu, ia akan sangat berdosa karena pasti akan mengingkari janjinya ini.

"Chim. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat."

Jimin merengkuh Yoongi lebih erat. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Yoongi-Hyung. Sangat."

"Selamat tidur."

"Selamat tidur, Hyung."

"Chim, apakah aku tampan?"

"Kau tak pernah setampan ini."

"Terima kasih."

* * *

 **Rest In Peace**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **13 November 2015**

* * *

 _Hai, kekasihku yang tampan._

 _Maaf karena aku tak pernah mengijinkanmu membaca agendaku, karena, ya, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin terlihat seperti seorang gadis._

 _Aku juga tidak pernah memberitahumu dimana aku meletakkannya, karena bagaimanapun juga, kau akan segera menemukannya sendiri, kan? Kkkk ~_

 _Hari ini, pada tanggal ini, aku bertemu denganmu lima tahun lalu. Kau yang sombong dan menyebalkan tidak sengaja menyenggolku dan menumpahkan seluruh isi cup ice blendedku yang belum sama sekali aku minum, ingat tidak?_

 _Rasanya seperti mimpi, mencintai dan dicintai seseorang yang angkuh seperti dirimu, yang membayangkannya saja berat. Ups. ^^_

 _Tapi kau menujukkan sisi berbeda, kau begitu penyayang dan baik hati, manusia mana yang tidak akan jatuh hati kepadamu, heh!_

 _Chim, maaf tulisanku tak berbentuk seperti ini, astaga tanganku terus bergetar._

 _Hehehehe ~_

 _Maaf karena kau banyak menderita beberapa tahun belakangan ini, kau mencintaiku kan, iyakan?_

 _Pasti iya._

 _Aku tahu kau pasti akan langsung membuka halaman terakhir, halaman yang aku tulis sebelum aku benar-benar pergi. Ya Tuhan, aku menangis huhuhu ~_

 _Aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang sangat aku cintai, kau harus bahagia, Chim! HARUS!_

 _Kau tidak akan pernah bisa lolos karena aku mengawasimu, jika kau menangis aku akan menjitak kepalamu!_

 _Chim…_

 _Tanaganku terus bergetar._

 _Chim._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Maaf aku harus pergi secepat ini._

 _Dan terima kasih untuk segalanya._

 _Aku benar-benar mencintaimu sampai rasanya ingin hidup selamanya bersamamu._

 _Hehehe._

 _Aku pergi, anak bantet!_

Min Yoongi, 11 November 2015.

* * *

maaf, saya lagi insomnia (lagi).


End file.
